German patent publication 3,904,190 discloses a zoom system of this type. This known afocal zoom system is for a stereomicroscope of the telescope type such as a surgical microscope. The zoom system of German patent publication 3,904,190 includes ten different lenses and is therefore of a comparatively complex configuration.